club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pukie Kill Pop
Pukie Kill Pop (alternative name: Pookie Kill Pop)is a company that makes and sells killing clothes trap for Pookies. It also support the Torture Pukie Company, both are exchanging items and weapons. Origin Pookie Kill Pop was created by Agents Vortex, Boo335 and Glad. They started to make their first item clothing when Glad decided to take a Pookie and put the Pookie in a shirt full of nails, making the Pookie cry and killing it with a Crown filled with bombs. This make Boo having the idea of starting a company, and together they started constructing robots specialized for making clothes with traps. Vortex was the one who create the robots: he brought many of his robots from the Vortex Industries, making them robot-sewers. Glad was going to recruit many other people, even Agents from the PCD! Boo was in charge for the ideas of the traps and clothes. Vortex and Glad gave samples of clothing to the people in the island, and within 3 years they had expanded to multiple factories with over millions of employees, thousand machines and many cash! Locations Pookie Kill Pop has plenty of locations all around the world but their first factory is in the PCD HQ base (it all begin in there!). However, 3 of them are the most popular locations: one is located in the Penguin Town Mall, one is located in Tropical Islands and one is located in Silver City. Their most popular location is in the Penguin Town Mall. How the Traps-Clothes look like? Here is how the ''Traps-''Clothes' looks: similair to normal clothes but the traps are hidden inside of the clothes. There is many kind of traps, some can burn like the '''Burning Fever, other can strangle like all Strangling Boas (some can also shock or burn the Pookies). Also they can be delivered on internet! One of them best known and selled Trap-Clothes is the Trapped Tiaras (or simply ''Trap-Tiaras): all the cancerous Pookies love tiaras so that is why it is popular. The traps only activate when a Pookie wear it, not a penguin: Vortex's technology made it for the safety of the penguins, the trap even analyse the head of it's user. The Trap-Tiaras have many variations or ''''Variants' (the classic/first ones only impale the Pookies), some can burn, while others can electrocute the Pookie or even both (which is rare and cost more)! All Trapped-Tiaras can be controlled with remote and you can even set the trap for a longer torture, you can adjust it for torture only, not killing, so you can save your Pookie for later, for more pain and fun! Every Trap-Tiaras have the same cost: 50$. Except the ones who can have '''''Dual/Triple Pain (they can have more than one option, like the Burning Shock Tiara, it can burn and electrocute at the same time!), the cost is 70$ for Dual and for the Triple, 100$. You can also have the Feathered Tiara as a custom choice too (the Ice Tiara is not a customization one since it is aside). Here is some variations of the Trap-Tiaras: * Fire Variant: a Tiara that can burn the Pookie: fast or slow, small burns (doesn't kill, only make the Pookie suffer) or burst of flames, it depend of how do you adjust the trap. You can have a remote with this one.